1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to new fluorine-containing oxyiminocyclopropanecarboxylates, their use as pesticides and to pesticidal formulations containing these new compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,269 and European Pat. No. 5,882 each broadly describes oxyimino-substituted cyclopropanecarboxylates and their use as pesticides. However, these patents do not illustrate a useful class of fluorine-containing oxyiminocyclopropanecarboxylates which is applicant's invention.